


the Oscars

by geekyziam



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Peter, Bondage, Bottom Wade Wilson, Dirty Talk, Famous Peter, M/M, Top Peter, how the oscars should've gone tbh, oscars au, super strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyziam/pseuds/geekyziam
Summary: Peter Parker is a famous actor who's up for an Oscar for best actor, he wins and Wade helps him celebrate.orAndrew Garfield is really Peter Parker who gets the Oscar he deserves and everyone is happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if Wade is ooc, I found him really hard to write but I tried my best, I'm also sorry if Peter is too for that matter even though he was much easier to write. (this is unbetaed)
> 
> but yeah this is how the Oscars should've gone and Andrew got robbed !!  
> ft my attempt at dirty talk

Peter couldn’t be happier to be here, especially with Wade by his side mask-less. It had taken a lot of loving and convincing Wade for him to come to the Academy Awards with Peter, but here they were, showing each other off as they walked the red carpet and stopped for photos and questions. This was probably one of Peter’s happiest and proudest moments, just to be nominated was an honor.

Peter had gotten the news that he had been nominated for best actor a month or so ago for his role in Hacksaw Ridge, and even though he has tough competition including Denzel Washington, Wade had reassured him multiple times that he was going to win. Wade had gone to the premier with him, but dressed then as Deadpool. It was no secret that they were married and people loved them and claimed them as one of the best power-couples. Wade would deny the public loving him so much and all the attention did for Peter was make him blush and tell the press that although Wade was one in seven billion himself, their relationship was nothing out of the ordinary. But in reality, Peter loved the praise and attention and Wade would tease him all the time in and out of bed about it and Peter would still blush and blabber but loved it all the while.

What the world didn’t know however, was that even though he was a famous actor, he was also Spiderman. He thought about revealing his super identity a few times in years past, but thought it best that Spiderman and Peter Parker remain separate. He didn’t want the constant press harassment, he already had enough as it was just as Peter Parker. Wade and Aunt May were the only people that knew and he plans on keeping it that way.

They were making their way down the carpet when they were stopped by Robin Roberts for a few questions.

“Here we have Peter Parker and Wade Wilson, and Wade, I gotta say, you look rather handsome tonight!”

“He does, doesn’t he?” Peter said and turned to face his husband. Wade was wearing a tux of course, but it was such a rare sight on the mercenary that it made Peter want to skip the awards all together and take him back home and fuck him into the bed all night.

“Thank you! I mean, I don’t really think so but thanks! I’m really just here for Petey, so.” Wade answered.

“And Peter you’re up for best actor in Hacksaw Ridge, how does it feel to finally be nominated, I mean, I know you’ve come as a guest before but now you’re up for an award!”

“It’s quite a different experience, Robin and I mean, the men I’m up against are really talented as well and it’s a tough category so we’ll see what happens. I’m just happy to be here with other actors and actresses and Wade.”

“I love it! You’re role was really amazing and based on a true story, too!”

“Yeah, Dawson Doss was a complete hero and I’m honored to have gotten to play him. You know, he didn’t care which side you were on, he didn’t see race, he just wanted to help as many people as he could and he saved 75 lives in one night he was a really brave guy.”

“Well I’m rooting for you and I’ll see you guys inside!”

“Thank you!”

Peter and Wade made their way inside and took their assigned seats in the front row. Peter was in aw, he had only ever sat in the second floor of seats the few times that he came, and now he was in the front row as a nominee.

“You’re gonna get this, Pete, I swear it.” Wade said in the seat next to him, bringing his attention back to his husband. Wade’s eyes were practically sparkling and the suit contrasted his scars in such a way that made Peter want to initiate that plan he had in his head earlier about leaving. _Damn_ did Wade look good in a suit.

“I love you.” Peter mumbled.

“Love you, too, Pete.”

The awards were long but the speeches were good and Jimmy Kimmel was keeping them attentive with candy, which Wade loved and had ate all of Peter’s along with his. Peter couldn’t eat anything, he was too nervous. Best actor was one of the last awards given and he couldn’t help but bite his nails and bounce his legs throughout the hours leading up to the last few.

Eventually the time had come to announce best actor. They were showing the clips and Peter thought they chose a good enough seen from his movie to show.

Wade had leaned down to him and whispered, “Loved that scene, your big brown eyes were all I could really focus on, though.” which had brought a smile to his face.

He was clutching his husband’s hand, trying his best not to use his super strength, as the other clips were rolling and Brie Larson was about to announce the winner.

“And the Oscar goes to…”, Brie opened the letter and Peter was about to take Wade’s hand off, “Peter Parker! For Hacksaw Ridge!”

The applause came and Peter couldn’t believe it, he was in shock. Wade had to push him out of his seat so that he could walk up on stage.

“Oh-Oh my god!” he said into the microphone once he was up there, “I really can’t believe this, thank you so much! I uh, I want to thank Mel Gibson for directing this beautiful movie it was such an honor to work with you. I want to thank the rest of the cast and crew, you guys were absolutely amazing and uh… this story about Dawson Doss is such an incredible one and I was honored to play the role… I want to also thank my Aunt May, for believing in me and I know Uncle Ben is watching me win this and I can’t thank him enough for all that him and my aunt have given me and I also want to thank my beautiful and wonderful husband, Wade,” he looked over to him, “for being my inspiration every day, for being there for me, for being my best friend and for coming here with me, even though I know it’s hard for you, I love you.”

The audience had applauded him once again and he made his way off the stage, Oscar in his hand.

The rest of the awards went by in a flash to Peter. Wade couldn’t help but laugh silently when Moonlight was declared best picture and not La La Land. He had hated the musical and prestigious award shows and it was the perfect ending for him. They didn’t stay at the after party too long, Peter made his way around to the other nominees for best actor and congratulated them on being nominated and they congratulated him in return. Wade stayed by his side the entire time, occasionally going back to the tables for some of the food because although he hates prestigious award shows, they had good food.

They were in their limo that the Oscars had provided and on their way to their hotel a little before midnight, award clasped in Peter’s hand.

“I’m so proud of you, baby boy. I told you you were going to win!”

“Did you like my speech?” Peter looked at him.

“Yeah, the ending was a bit gushy but I thought it was nice.”

“Come on, how could I not thank the most important person in the world to me?” Peter smiled, “I don’t care if it’s cliche to mention your spouse in an acceptance speech, I really meant what I said, Wade.”

“I know, Petey,” Wade pulled Peter closer to him, “I know you have a thing for cliches, too.”

They approached their hotel and Peter thanked the driver and left him a generous tip before heading into the building with Wade. They made it through the lobby and waited for the elevator.

“I can’t wait to get this thing off.” Wade said, tugging at his sleeves.

“I can’t wait til you get it off either.” Peter smirked.

Wade looked at him, “Ooh is my little spider horny already?”

“’S your fault.” Peter looked at the floor. The elevator had finally arrived and they walked in, Peter pressing the button for their floor. He then pressed Wade up against the wall, kissing his neck. “Been waiting all night to get you alone, you look so fucking hot in this suit, Wade.” His hands were all over Wade’s chest, stomach, and arms, trying to contain himself from ripping the suit off before they make it to their room.

“Shit, Pete.” Wade huffed.

“Can’t wait til we get back to the room. Gonna fuck you so hard, baby, fuck. Love it when you’re under me, shaking and panting my name while my dick fills you up.”

The elevator stopped, doors opening, and Wade grabbed Peter’s hand and rushed them to their room. Peter dug the key out of one of his inside pockets, eyes darker and staring at Wade. The door accepted the key and the next thing Wade knew was that he was shoved up against the inside of the door with Peter’s mouth back on his neck, trying to make a new mark where the previous one had already healed.

“Want you so bad,” Peter moved his hand down and around Wade’s budge in his pants, “the whole goddamn world got to see how fucking hot my husband is but I’m the only one who get’s him like this. Right, Wade?”

“Fuck yes, baby boy, I’m all your’s.”

Peter pressed his hips to Wade’s, and granted Peter was slightly on his tip toes, but _holy shit_ Peter was so horny and filled with lust he could feel it wash over his body. He pulled Wade away from the door and used the smallest amount of his super strength to push his husband down on the bed and crawled on top of him.

“Mm… love it when you get all spidery on me, Spidey. You gonna web me to the bed, too?”

“If you’re up for it.” Peter smirked before kissing him.

“Fuck, you know I’m always up for anything, baby boy.” Wade gasped against his lips when they had pulled away.

Peter kissed him again, “Be right back then, gotta grab my web shooters from my suitcase.” He pushed himself off the bed and did just so, coming back to a completely naked Wade. “Someone’s eager.” he smirked.

“Don’t wanna inconvenience my Oscar award-winning husband. Was about to start fingering myself but then you came back so I didn’t have time.”

Peter shot two webs at Wade’s hands, webbing him to the bed frame and pulling himself forwards so he was once again on top of his husband, straddling him. “Goddamn it, I love you. I love you so much, Wade.” he said, peppering kisses all over Wade’s face.

“I’m really proud of you, Petey-Pie.”

Peter pulled back and they stared into each others’ eyes before Peter asked where Wade had the lube. Wade pulled it out from under one of the pillows and put it in Peter’s hand with a thank you from Peter, (always being so reassuring and considerate in bed). He pulled his sport coat and shirt off and threw them somewhere on the floor. Wade’s eyes raked over his husband’s body, never ceasing to be amazed by how sculpted Peter was.

Peter went to kiss him again and licked into Wade’s mouth all the while slicking up his fingers with the lube. Wade started to spread his legs and Peter simultaneously shifted his own legs so that he was bracketed by Wade’s.

Wade kissed his way down Peter’s jaw and down to his neck, sucking and biting. Peter let out small moans and snuck his fingers down to Wade’s hole, circling it with one. They both let out groans when Peter had pushed the first finger into Wade.

“More, Petey, I’m ready just give them all to me right now.” Wade breathed.

“You sure, baby? I don’t wanna hurt you or anything even if you use your healing factor as an excuse.” Peter leaned away from Wade so he could see all of the other man’s face, still attempting to stretch him out with his one finger.

Wade nodded, “I’m sure. Fuck I’ve been ready for you to be in me since you made that fucking speech, baby boy.”

Peter gave a lopsided smile and obliged, adding the other two of his fingers with the one already inside Wade.

“Fuck, Pete. That feels so good, love having your fingers in me.” Wade was straining against the restraints of the webs and Peter moaned.

He looked so good, whether he believed it or not. Wade was already starting to sweat a bit and his face was flushed out, a sight Peter fucking loved because they both knew how easy it was to get Peter to blush. Wade’s eyes were blown and wide, silently begging for more.

Peter was pumping his fingers in and out of the older man and curling them while inside, just barely brushing his prostate, making Wade moan and whimper Peter’s name. Peter released his fingers and raked the pants to his suit off along with his briefs and tossed them somewhere that wasn’t important. Wade had managed to throw their box of condoms at him from somewhere that Peter wasn’t paying enough attention to know, taking one out and unwrapping it before rolling it on.

“You ready, baby? Gonna make you feel so good, gonna fuck you so hard. Use a little bit of my super strength while you struggle against my webs, crying out my name,” Peter was slowly tugging at his dick, “God damn, Wade, look at you. Always so freakin ready for me to fill you up.”

“Pete, please. Fuck. Want you so bad, need you in me right now.”

Peter leaned down to kiss him again, guiding himself inside Wade, slowly pushing all the way in, Wade’s moans catching in Peter’s mouth. Peter’s right hand was holding himself up next to Wade’s head while the other raked up and down Wade’s side.

“Mmm… never gonna get tired of how fucking ripped you are, Wade,” Peter started thrusting at a somewhat fast pace, “You’re so fucking hot, all mine.”

“Fuck, Peter, I’m all your’s, baby boy.”

Peter grabbed ahold of Wade’s hips with both of his hands and started to pick up his pace more and go in harder, starting to use a small amount of his super strength. They were both moaning and it just graced Peter’s mind that if their hotel neighbors complain Wade will just pay the hotel off tomorrow when they leave.

“Fuck, Pete, love it when you fuck me this hard, holy shit.” Wade panted, hands straining against the webbing. His chest was heaving, abs rippling and _damn,_ Peter thought, that’s a fucking sight that will forever leave him breathless.

“Shit, Wade, I’m almost there.” Peter breathed, his head falling back and his fingers leaving bruises on Wade’s hips that will heal the second he lets go.

“Come on, Oscar winner, fuck me good and hard… mmm love your dick filling me up.”

That did it for Peter and he was pounding as hard that he’d allow himself to into Wade, both of their faces apple red. He came with a shout of Wade’s name, hands coming up to Wade’s chest to stop himself from falling beside the other man.

He took a couple seconds to try to catch his breath before sucking on one of Wade’s nipples while his hand went down to pump his husband’s neglected cock. It only took a few pumps of Wade’s shaft before he was whimpering Peter’s name and coming.

They caught their breath, panting and sweaty. Peter slowly pulled out and took the condom off and threw it in the trash before getting one of Wade’s knives, cutting the webbing, finally releasing Wade’s hands.

“Shit, Pete.” Wade sighed.

Peter raised his eyebrows in agreement, “Yeah.” His hair was messed up now, looking half like the slicked-back style he had for the awards. He crawled up next to Wade, head on his shoulder and throwing an arm around his torso and Wade settling his in the small of Peter’s back.

“Did my speech really have that much of an effect on you?” Peter asked, looking up at Wade.

“Yeah,” and before Peter could make a snarky comment, “and I know I said it was cliche and gushy but… it was you and well, you know you’ve been the only one to ever talk about me like that and we’ve been together and married for some years but you still took my breath away with that, baby boy.”

Peter had one of the biggest smiles on his face, “I love you, Wade.”

“I love you, too, Pete. Wanted to make your Oscar-winning celebrations the best I could and in all of our opinions, I think I accomplished that.”

“Sure did. I know you love it when you bottom anyway.” Peter let out a tiny laugh.

“Well, you got me there, Pete,” Wade grinned, “I’m really proud of you though, you played your role so freaking good, they’d be crazier than me not to give it to you. Yellow and White agree with me, too.”

“ _Yellow_ agrees?”

“Yep.”

“Woah, alert the presses, it’s the rare anomaly that Yellow has agreed with Peter Parker.”

Wade kissed the top of Peter’s head and Peter pulled the blankets up. They snuggled until they fell asleep, Wade’s hand buried in Peter’s hair and Peter’s sprayed across Wade’s chest. Peter was so lucky to have Wade and he was truly grateful for the rare days that he got to show Wade off to the world.


End file.
